


go back to sleep

by pattersonszapata



Category: Blindspot
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattersonszapata/pseuds/pattersonszapata
Summary: Patterson wakes up in the middle of the night only to find out her girlfriend isn't in bed with her.





	go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! This is the first fic I post (like ever) and I'm a bit wary about it.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think about it! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Patterson felt the cold air of her bedroom sweep against her skin, blindly reaching out to the spot next to her where a warm body should be lying. She blinked her eyes open when she only felt the sheets, frowning slightly because they were cold.

She shivered as she got up from the bed and put on a fluffy robe, slowly making her way to the living room. "Tasha?" Patterson asked, a smile forming on her lips when she noticed that the brunette was playing one of her favorite games. "I thought you hated Star Wars?" She questioned in amusement.

Tasha rolled her eyes and shot one of the creatures that were coming her way. "I couldn't sleep and felt like playing something instead of waking you up." She explained, furiously pressing the console buttons.

Patterson grinned and sat down next to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. "You know I wouldn't have minded if you had woken me up." She whispered and shrugged.

"I know," Tasha said as she paused the game. She placed the console on the coffee table then wrapped her arms around Patterson's waist to bring her closer. "Why are you even awake?"

The blonde laid her head on her girlfriend's chest, wondering how she always managed to be warm despite her apartment being cold. "I was cold and you weren't there to warm me up," She pouted and Zapata felt her chest fill with love at the sight of Patterson being so damn cute.

"Sorry, babe. I'm here now," Tasha chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Patterson's head, closing her eyes for a few seconds and enjoying the smell of her hair. "Let's go to bed." She said quietly and turned the TV off before standing up and bringing the blonde with her.

The couple made their way to the bedroom and Patterson threw the robe on the floor before getting in the bed, followed by Tasha who immediately pulled the blankets over them and cuddled into the blonde. "Better?" The brunette agent asked and brushed her lips against the blonde's shoulder.

"Much better," Patterson sighed in contentment and Zapata smiled against her skin. She still couldn't believe that the blonde felt the same way about her; she always thought Patterson was out of her league and straight. Thankfully, she was wrong about both things.

"Go back to sleep now." Zapata whispered and the other woman just nodded. She still wasn't tired, but watching Patterson sleep was calming. The way the blonde's breath slowly evened out and her warmth were enough to make her forget about everything else in the world. Tasha felt her body relaxing and her eyes closing on their own accord and within a few minutes, she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
